Between the setters and players
by Lany Lee
Summary: I was the only girl on the team until this day my childhood friend kageyama slaps me in front of the team saying harsh words I've never heard from him so I decided to quit and join Nekoma's volleyball team as their new teammate.
1. I Quit!

*slap!* The sound echoed around the room for everyone to hear. My head turned with a stinging pain on my cheek.  
"Why can't you ever get something right for once! I always have to deal with you! The reason I put up with it was because you're my childhood friend but now this sucks and I'm not going to set to you anymore until you can prove you can get better." Kageyama said loudly in front of everyone.

As for me I'm kimiko age 15 first year at karasuno high. My height is 155 cm (5"1) . I'm Kageyama's childhood friend and my parents died when I was young so I lived with my aunt until I moved to live on my own. I was happy joining volleyball at karasuno until this day of anger came through me.

"Oi Kageyama I don't think you should g-go that far especially when she's a girl." Hinata said nervously walking towards us. I put my palm up telling Hinata not to come closer my bangs covered my eyes. Anger flew threw my blood. I looked at Kageyama with furious eyes grabbing his shirt saying "Is that all you had to say to me huh! So what I mean nothing to you I'm not even a friend after all those years of being with you nothing! You just dealt with me cause I'm your childhood friend what the hell does that mean and you won't set to me anymore oh I'm fine with that because you won't and ever set to me again! No wonder your team left you." I shook him making fall off his balance and sit on the floor. I was out of breath with my bangs covering my eyes again. I looked down to Kageyama with a little tears in the corner of my eyes saying " You no what I'm done with this shit I'm quitting." I looked at everyone to let them know for sure. "Kimiko do you really mean it?" Nishinoya-senpai said with a sad face. "Yes.. Sorry everyone." I said to them. I didn't even bother to change I just grabbed my bag and left the gym.

I went and sat at the back of the school like always. That's the special spot Kageyama, Hinata, and I hanged out at. Well up until now. I sat their looking at the sky sighing when I heard footsteps. I thought it was Kageyama but it was just Sugawara-senpai. "Oh hey.." I said with a sad voice. "Hey." He said calmly. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. "I always see Kageyama and you guys sit here and talk." He said to me. "Did you really think about quitting?" He asked me. "Yes.. Even transferring." "Transferring!" He yelled "Yes.." I replied "I can't deal with this anymore even though it makes me sad leaving you guys. You guys are like family to me." "I gonna miss you kimiko." Sugawara said with a kind smile. "Ne?"(hey) "Hmm" He replied "Is it okay to let it out now.

Kageyama's P.O.V  
After what I did and what I said I regretted it right after and what she said about my past was true. When she yelled quit I came back to my senses getting off the floor leaving the gym. "Oi Kageyama where are you going?" Tanaka asked. "To talk to her." I said replying while walking out the door. I knew where she would be at right away.

When I went I was going to go around the corner until I heard Kimiko speaking to someone else. It was Sugawara-senpai.I heard the whole conversation about her transferring and that she couldn't deal with it anymore which probably meant me. It hurt me so much and it hurt me more when she asked him "Ne?" (hey) "Is it okay to let it out now." She said looking at the floor pained." Sugawara opened his arms with a kind smile. Kimiko leaped into his arms bursting into tears. "Sugawara-san it hurts so much! Kageyama is a very special person to me but he doesn't feel that way same way I'm not even a friend to him! Do you know how many years I've spent time with him!... I can't take it anymore it hurts so much.." She said tugging his shirt. "For sure I'm going to transfer." She said to him. "Do you know where?" Sugawara asked. "I was thinking maybe Nekoma. I just don't know when I'm gonna leave.." She said. "Well it's your choice I can't tell you what to do." He said. After that I turned around and clicked my tongue. It makes me mad that I'm not the one she's crying in front of that I'm not the one holding her. I'll talk to her tomorrow for sure.

Sugawara's P.O.V  
She was beautiful, strong and kind. I've had these feelings for her ever since I've met her this year. Obviously I couldn't be with her cause the way I looked at it she likes Kageyama and Kageyama likes her back its just that he doesn't even know himself and does it the wrong way. That day when she quit all the members were sad to see her go. So I went to go talk to her while Kageyama was still on the floor. When I talked to her she burst into tears clinging on to me I hugged hugged her and she cried for a while. Then she asked me "Can we stay like this till practice is over." Looking up at me with her tears. I wiped away one of her tears saying "Yes just for today though." "Thank you" she said to me. It was warm and comfortable with her in my arms but all the sudden she sat between my legs and leaned her head on my shoulder while her arms wrapped around my waist.(sitting on the floor face to face) After a while I noticed she was asleep. I grabbed her bangs moving aside from her eyes kissing her forehead. Next thing you know my arms wrapped around he waist and everything went dark.

 **Hey you guys this is the first chapter and it's my first time writing these story's so please help with grammar if you can so I can fix my mistakes also it might take a while for to publish cause you know school and tell me who do you ship her with as the story goes so I can see who has the most votes but I can do multiple endings for you guys. Thank you guys for reading.**


	2. Gone

Kimiko's P.O.V

That night I decided to transfer to Nekoma's High School. I already returned my uniform and said goodbye to my teachers and classmates. I filled out my form and woke up right when Nekoma opens to turn in my form. I gave it to the nice lady at the front desk waiting for her to give my my school uniform and classes. "Thank you." I said bowing to her. "No problem." She said with a smile. I grabbed my things and went to the bathroom to change.

On the way to the bathroom a group of guys walked passed me and I accidentally bumped shoulders with one of them.

"ah! Sorry." I said bowing. "No its okay." He said with a calm voice. When I looked up he was taller than me of course but it seemed scary and different because the whole group was taller than me.

It wasn't like karasuno where my height was at least close to them like Hinata and Nishinoya. I only got a quick glance of him and bowed leaving to the bathroom. The guy seemed very mellow his hair was black on top leading down turning into a dirty blonde. I quickly changed and went to go see my new teachers.

After I met most..of my teachers I left their office walking to homeroom class. As I walked to class I can hear people talking about me whispering and talking.

"Hey I heard she's the new student." "Really! She's so cute." I leaned on the wall waiting for the teacher at the outside of the classroom. I just leaned there listening to people talk about me. " Wah! She's waiting in front of that classroom does that mean she's in that class?" A group of girls said. "She's pretty I wonder if we can talk to her later?" They said. "Hey you should ask her out!" Some guys were saying. "Hehe Love at first site! Maybe I'll go try and talk to her." One of the guys said.

When one of the guys came walking to me I turned and glared at him with cold eyes. He stopped in his tracks saying sorry and going back to his friends. "Man that sucks for you rejected just by her looking at you. Maybe she heard us talking." His friends said. Then finally the teacher came and everybody went to class.

I went inside the class room and introduced myself writing my name on the board saying "I'm Kimiko Fujita and my hobbies are studying, volleyball, exercising, and reading. Its nice meeting you all." I bowed down and looked back up.

"Wah your beautiful!" "Give me your number!" "Hey what makeup do you use!" Everybody came up to me yelling and shoving each other asking me questions.

After the teacher calmed everybody down in class everybody sat back down trying to be calm from all the excitement. "Eh uhm.. So Kimiko you can sit over there between that very tall student and the blonde." She said pointing toward the back.

The tall one sat next to the window while my seat was next to him. When I made made eye contact with him he looked very happy about something . I sat down next to him and I noticed that he's even taller sitting next to him in person. He had gray-ish hair with very pretty green eyes. While to my right on the other side is a blonde guy. Then I noticed he was the one I bumped into earlier today. After seeing these people and the school I just turned and paid attention to class until school was over.

Kageyama's P.O.V

I woke up like the usual everyday but today was a important day. It was the day I going to talk to Kimiko and apologize. I went to school and looked for Hinata and asked him "Has Kimiko come already."

When I said that Hinata had a sad face saying " Oh You don't know yet.."

"What do you mean I don't know yet?" I asked Hinata. All he did was look at the floor.

"You dumb ass tell me or I won't toss to you anymore?!" I said grabbing his collar. "Okay! Okay!... Kimiko already...Transferred schools. She left to Nekoma..." Hinata said not making any eye contact with me. "Kageyama I'm sorry." Hinata said lowering my hand from his shirt. "She's Gone."

 **Sorry this is short but ohhh the good stuff is coming I hope in the next chapter I'll try my best to update when I read this it was short to me so next time I'll improve on the chapter length! Thank You for reading!**


	3. I've seen you somewhere

After the long day of school I decided to go to the gym to ask whoever the captain was to sign up for volleyball.

As I walked towards the gym I heard jogging footsteps and some one yelling my name "Kimiko-san!" I turned around seeing the really tall boy from earlier but he looks even taller standing! "Yes." I said with a plain tone stopping in my tracks.

He was grinning a lot today for some reason and he was always looking at me while at it. "My name is Lev! Nice to meet you!" He said with a bright smile. "Ah.. Yes nice to meet you.." I said to him. I started walking to the gym again.

While I was walking to the gym I noticed Lev was following me. I took a step then he took a step. Then I took another step then he took another smiling at me

"Um..Why are you following me?" I asked sort of annoyed. "Ne! Ne!" He asked ignoring my question."What!" I replied calmly but more annoyed. "Do you like volleyball!?" He said with a grin. "Yes I said that this morning didn't I." "So are you here to join the club?!" He asked even more excited.

"Yes why? Are you?" I replied. "Oh me I'm already in the club." He said pointing to himself. "So if your joining the club can I take you!" He asked shaking his hands. "I mean why wou...!" I said until I was interrupted and Lev just grabbed my wrist and ran to the gym bringing me there. "Captain I brought someone new!" Lev said waiving catching all the players attention.

"No I ju..." Again I was interrupted not just by Lev but the whole team. "Whoa! Lev brought in a girl! And a cute one!" The team yelled. "So who's the chick you brought in Lev? Your girlfriend Or a manager for us?" One of the players with black hair said.

"Um a manager but she said join.. So that means...?" Lev said bobbing his head questioned "Um eh I came to join the club as a player so I wanted to talk to the captain." I said to them. "I'm the captain." The black haired one said. "Oh well I would like to join the volleyball club." I said and bowed.

"Yes you can but you need the paper to fill out the appli...wait I've seen you somewhere?" He said handing me the application rubbing his chin. "I'm not sure I've never met anyone of you guys before." I said

"No, no I have too but where?" Some other members said. "Ah the shrimp!" The captain yelled. "Ne what's your name?" The captain asked. "My name is Kimiko Fujita." I replied. "Yes! I do know you!" A mohawk guy came up to me. You were Karasuno's girl member! Tanaka and Nishinoya were showing off to the team cause they had a picture.

"Ahhhhh. Yeah I remember." The team said. "Your the kings childhood friend right." One of the members said. "Yeah..." I said looking away from the team with an angry face. "Ah sorry I shouldn't call him that." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I don't care call him whatever it is it has nothing to do with me." I said looking at them with a cold stare. "So can I just fill this out and start practice today." I asked the captain. Sure but I think you should talk to your paren.." "They passed on." I said interrupting him "Ah ok then just fill it out and change." The captain said. "Thank captain." I said bowing. "Don't bow so much and call me Kuroo."

I ran off to the changing room and put on my practice black shorts and a white t-shirt tying my hair up in a high ponytail. I filled out the application and gave it to Kuroo when he waited me to finish changing. I came out ready for practice. I heard the balls flying around until they stopped. I looked up noticing everybody was looking at me. It was so quiet that you can just hear balls bouncing.

Until you hear Lev "Ack!" The ball bounced off his head. I giggled a little and jogged next to Kuroo saying "Come one everybody when do we start." "Kimiko-san laughed." I heard a member with light brown hair said while all the other members nodded. I turned around giving them a glare with my hands on my hips making them flinch. I walked towards them and l they just looked away or on the floor like they saw their worst nightmare. "You." I said in a serious tone calling a dark haired boy "Y..yes!" He replied a little scared "Tell your friends I heard what they said even though there listening that I am scary but..."

I paused for a while then smiled saying "Don't judge girl by her looks we just met and you guys are already scared of me." I said grinning waiving my pointer finger around. "Please take care of me and it's nice to meet you all." I said kindly and walked away to bump with Lev. "Kimiko just smiled!" the mohawk guy yelled.

I gave a small smile to Lev saying "I'm gonna love this team already!" Lev blushed a little saying "Y..yes I hope you do." I bumped the volleyball yelling at Lev to pay attention but when he looked up it was to late and it hit him in his face. Everybody paused looking at Lev. Lev blushed really hard. I put my hand over my stomach slowly going to the ground laughing and saying "Your so adorable Lev!" The other members were quiet for a while but joined along laughing. I'm gonna love this team after all.

 **Ahhhh I tried to make this longer I guess...but a new ship in Lev but more too come I feel like this will be a big harem because a lot of other teams and members are gonna like her and join in! but comment farther towards the chapters to see who you guys ship! -Asunayuuki18**


	4. Long time no see!

**Guess who's back after the longest time ever! I'm so sorry for not updating but here I am! I hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to make it longer.**

 **-Lany Lee**

Kimiko's P.O.V  
It's been at least two months since I've been to Nekoma and I love everyone their already. Everybody's like a big family. I got a small apartment from my job. But I still miss Karasuno I haven't been in contact with them in forever. I changed my phone number so now they can't contact me. I mean I can still contact them it's just that I'm to scared to or just nervous.

"Oi everyone gather up" Kuroo said. "Today we're going to have a different training. We have a different school coming to train with us at school for a couple of months.

"What school?"I asked? "Aobajosai high." Kuroo replied. "With the Grand King!" Lev yelled out loud.

"That King annoys me!" Yamamoto said clicking his tongue. "Now , now where's your respect Yama-kun your my senpai I can't be the one lecturing you and also the King is also a 3rd year and if he annoys you then be respectful because his 3rd year friends with lecture you or just give you death stares. (She never knew who the Grand King was or looked like she only heard rumors.)"Got it?" "I'm a senpai... Kimiko-san called me senpai...?!" Yamamoto said with a proud face. "Oi don't think that I'm always going to be nice but I am unless you guys really tick me off. Got it?!" I said looking a them with cold eyes "ek! We mean yes ma'am!" The team said. "I'm just kidding why can't you guys get used to me I've been like this for months. "

After I said that I went to Kenma saying "Oi Kenma can you practice with me!" I said leaning at the side of his shoulder nudging just ignored me playing games. "Oi Kenma please~ Fine! I guess you don't play my new game I bought yesterday that you always wanted to play." I said crossing my arms turning my head. He flinched a little hearing "You Lose!" on his game. "Fine I guess I'll just ask Kuroo and invite him to play with me." I slowly walked away.

After I peeked he sighed that meant a yes! I turned around laughing and hugging him from behind saying "I got you good!" For a moment he looked embarrassed and looked away. "Kay let's start" Kuroo said clapping his hands.

For a little bit when we practiced I heard footsteps coming towards our gym. I turned around. "Hey!" Someone said in a serious tone.

"Ahh Iwa-chan!" I yelled across the gym pointing at the player.

The gym went quiet then yelled "Iwa-chan!"

"Hey don't call me tha..! Kimiko-san?!" Iwa-chan said in shock "What are you doing here?"

"*sigh* It's a long story. But it's good to see you again!" I ran to him hugging. "Me too." He replied with a kind smile then his expression changed to a frown. "Then here's this annoying guy." Iwa-chan pointed at a brown haired player walking towards us. "Oh Iwa-chan!? What are you doing?" The brown haired player asked. "Oh I.." "Shh.." I said quietly to Iwa-chan hiding in front of him while turning his head to look back at a player named Oikawa "I'm just saying hi to the other members" Iwa-chan said. "Oh." Oikawa said with a smirk. "Then who is that in front of you?! A girlfriend eh~let me see!" He said trying to look while Iwa-chan moved to block me. Then I slid my arms under Iwa-chan hugging him again and looking of to his side saying

"I'm not his girlfriend but I'm a very close friend."( Iwa-chan is blushing.)

Oikawa's mouth opened in shock "K..K-Kimi-chan!"

Oikawa ran towards me yelling and crying. I slowly let go of Iwa-chan letting Toru-chan hug me."Good to see you too Toru-chan." I said kindly as he hugged me tight rubbing his head on my shoulder whining while I lightly pat his head.

Then the gym yelled "Kimi-chan! Toru-chan!" "Um.. Kimiko-san what is the relationship between you guys." Morisuke-kun asked me pointing and the other guys. "Oh I've known them since middle school right." I said looking and Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan nodded saying "She trained with us for a while but she was only our manager then not a player until the end of that year when she left." "Then who's this Grand King you guys keep on talking about? Everyone looks familiar to me?" I looked around questioned. "Um..all this time you didn't know who the King was!?" Kuroo asked me. "No not at all?" I said shaking my head. "So who was it?" I said in a confused look. "He's hugging you" Kenma said walking past us casually playing his game. I looked down looking at Toru-chan. He looked at me with a cracked smile. "Haaaah! You!"

"Haaaah! You!" I yelled in shock. Toru-chan gave me a cracked smile making me lifting my hand up and flick his forehead. "ow! That hurt Kimi-chan~" Toru-chan said letting go of me rubbing his forehead. " To think of all people you" I said sighing while face palming. " Oi what does that mean~." Toru-chan said whining. " It's nothing but why didn't you tell me long ago? It makes me very sad that you didn't tell me." I said looking at him.  
Oikawa's P.O.V

When I first met her I didn't like her because she was childhood friends with Tobio. I thought of her as a brat who just got in the way. At first she knew I didn't like her cause I would treat her as if she were Tobio. Until that one day. Tobio always wanted me to teach him my serves and that's when I saw those eyes swinging my hand at him. Iwa-chan stopped me there and then it was a good thing. I thought that Tobio would leave me alone but he didn't he just kept on asking me to teach him how to serve. Of course I acted the same way.

I never really had a conversation with Kimi-chan cause I was always rude to her by bumping into her shoulder, making her pick up a whole bunch of volleyballs, always complaining to her about doing things wrong or doing things better. But no matter how many times I did those things to her she still smiled. When Iwa-chan stopped me from hitting Tobio and then hit me after I sat down on the floor, Kimi-chan went with Tobio of course, but then she came back asking if I was okay. Weird right? I asked her

"Your not even mad at me for all the things I did to you and what I just did to Tobio-chan right now?"

"Of course I am." She said kneeling in front of me straight out. "But..That doesn't mean you stay mad at them for ever. Plus were teammates right!" She said with a small smile.

"Teammates huh?" I said with a small smile sighing. "I really respect you Kimi-chan." I said with my serious smile.

"Huh Kimi-chan when did you ever call me that?" She said confused.

I covered my mouth with embarrassment burning up and blushing hard. "He says it to people he respects and likes." Someone said behind us. "Iwa-chan! you were here the whole time!?" I yelled.

"Nooo like cause I was not here before Kimiko-san and I didn't hit you at all." Iwa-chan said sarcastically.

"Then..?" Kimi-chan said out loud looking up thinking of something

"I'll call you Toru-chan and you Iwa-chan." She said pointing at the both of us.

"Haah why me!? Oikawa already calls me that!" Iwa-chan said pointing to himself.(Note:Iwa-chan actually want her to call her that cause he likes her, likes the way it sounds when she says it, and he's blushing. Well every volleyball player likes her it a big harem but more based and focused on the setters harem. Back to the story.) I blushed very hard. Then Kimi-chan leaned forward asking me "Are you okay? Your face is really red? Are you sick?" She put her forehead on mine to check my temperature. "No I'm fine."I said backing up. "Okay." She said unsure standing back up with me.

"Then see you guys tomorrow Kageyama is waiting for me." She ran hugging me and Iwa-chan quickly leaving. Iwa-chan and I looked at each other shocked.

Ever since that day we became closer with her and after that year with her we said our goodbyes. Now here we are seeing her at Nekoma instead of Karasuno. She explained the whole story with us of why she left. When she explained those things to us her eyes were so empty like knowing how much Tobio-chan means to her.

"Damn that Tobio I would beat the crap out of him if he were here right now!" I said out loud walking with Iwa-chan only.

"Well I wouldn't do that because then Kimiko-san would then beat you up." Iwa-chan said. I pouted at Iwa-chan saying "Why do you have to make things so complicated!" "Kay let's go guys!" Kimi-chan said clapping between us smiling. Then she ran with the the members. "You don't think she heard us did you?" I said nervously to Iwa-chan "Say who knows?" Iwa-chan said jogging off to them. "What Does That Mean!" I yelled running to Iwa-chan whining.

 **(Afterwards : "Kimi-chan I'm sorry please don't be mad at me!" Oikawa said pleading. "Hmm What is he talking about Iwa-chan? Mad what? No I'm not." She said not making eye contact with Oikawa smiling bright at Iwa-chan "Say who knows Iwa-chan said again. "Then why are you smiling so bright ignoring me! Kimi-chan! I'm sorry!)**


	5. Old Enemies?

Its been two weeks since Aobajousai came to practice with us and I've been getting used to Toru-chan being a huge annoyance at practice and Iwa-chan being there to deal with it with me but its fun being with them after a long time. As I walked in the hallway to my class I heard someone calling my name very loud. "KIMIKO-chan!" I turned about seeing Lev running towards me and behind him was Kuroo chasing him down. "Help me!" Lev yelled out loud running behind me. Lev is really tall and strong so when he my grabbed my shoulders my whole body swung around facing Kuroo causing me to bump into Kuroo. While that happened Kuroo fell on top of me while that caused Lev to fall backwards. I got up groaning looking at my bag on the floor with my scattered papers.

"Ow! That hurt Lev! Are you an idiot!" Kurro said yelling at Lev.

"Sorry! Kimiko-chan are you okay?" Lev asked me. "You guys..." I said getting up slowly looking both at Kurro and Lev. "Uhhh Kimoko-chan?" Kurro asked frightened.

"You guys... What are you guys running around the hall for! Don't you know that this is school with people in it not a playground! Now my papers are all over the floor cause of you guys! And Kuroo especially you! You are a third year and our volleyball captain!? Why are you even chasing Lev!?" I said yelling while picking up my papers.

"Well I wa.." Kuroo tried to explain but Lev interrupted saying "I was playing volleyball with Kuroo and his ex-girlfriend came out of nowhere and I yelled hmph!" Lev said until Kuroo quickly covered his mouth and said "Oh nothing! Hahaha! Sorry for bumping into you I won't run in the hall anymore!" Even when he said that he was still running away with Lev shouting across the hall.

I sighed picking up the rest of my papers and heading to class. I went through classes like usual taking notes seeing some of the other first year members in the volleyball club plus Lev sleeping like always then getting lectured by the teacher. After school was over I went to the gym a little early to go change for practice. I left the changing room bumping to myself until I heard the door open.

I looked to my left seeing Tooru-san running to my side hugging me saying "Kimi-chan! I missed you so much did any of those nasty cats touch you or do anything to you!?" while shaking me.

"Who are you calling nasty?" I heard in a low familiar voice. It was Kuroo. "Who else Kuroo." A blonde boy said sarcastically while playing games.

"Ahh~ Kenma toss to me!" I yelled leaving Tooru's arms to the blonde Kenma.

"Oi Kenma your supposed to be on our side." Our vice-captain Kai-senpai said to Kenma. "Sure thing..Let's go Kimiko." Kenma said to me walking towards the court. "Ehh? Your actually tossing to me!?" I asked surprised yet excited. "Why else would I call you over here?" Kenma said plainly. I ran to Kenma jumping to hug his shoulders from behind. "Thank You!" I yelled happy.

As Kenma and I went to go practice I heard a ringing from someones phone. I turned seeing Iwa-chan with a phone in his hand ringing saying "Someones phone is ringing!" Then I realized it was mine. I forgot I had work! I ran to Iwa-chan grabbing the phone and answering it.I answered the phone realizing it was my manager asking where I am.

"Sorry I forgot I had work." I whispered. "I'm on my way there." I whispered hanging up my phone. I looked up seeing everyone around me knowing that they tried to listen. For a moment it was quiet and then Lev came in slamming the door open yelling "Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" Everybody looked at Lev still surrounding me.

"AH! I don't have time for this move everyone now or you guys will suffer pain!" I yelled loud causing everyone to move out of my way letting me grab my things. "What! Whats happening!" Lev asked and I ran passed him. "Sorry captain I'll explain everything some time later!" I shouted leaving the gym into the halls.

Third person P.O.V  
"Hey what do you think her job is?" Oikawa said. "I don't know! How am I supposed to know!" Iwaizumi yelled back. Everyone was questioned. "She's not supposed to be working anyways its against the rules." Kenma said calmly playing games. In the end they all decided to cancel practice and follow her to see what her job is.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I ran with all my might and got there getting ready to dress up in the dressing room. I ran out to my manager bowing saying "Sorry I'm late! I totally forgot I had work starting today."

"Its fine as long as you came." My manager said with a straight face.

"Ah...yes.." I replied a little awkward. My manager is very mellow and calm a little similar to Kenma yet different. His name is Keiji Akaashi. I only talk to him here and there so I don't know much about him. When I hear his name and see him he reminds me of something I know. I started work right away. My job is working at a cafe serving food and drinks in a maid dress. I mean being in a dress is fine I like wearing dresses looking cute and nice here and there. The bad things is just the men that come here sometimes. I don't even know why they like to come and see me its not like I'm pretty or anything?

Just as I was thinking about that I felt something touch my thigh reaching a little higher until I turned around a little bit seeing a hand. I just smiled grabbing the hand of the person and said. "Excuse me sir but what are you doing?" with a kind smile. "Oh no..nothing!" He said shocked to see me fight back. "Good I suppose you do say that cause there won't be a next time of me asking." I said with a kind smile walking off. I walked off I hearing people snickering about the man and what he did.

I went back to the kitchen to pass food and drinks out to the customers. A couple minutes passed by until I hear someone yell "A maid!" I turned around seeing bright blonde hair making it stand out with a bright screen in front of the blonde with others. Obviously I knew who it was along with the other volleyball teams hiding behind a plant! I quickly ran over to the pot saying "You guys." They all looked at each other and then smiled nervously at me.

I grabbed all of them out one by one making them stand in a line. "What are you guys doing here! Especially when I'm at work , there are like eighteen of you guys stalking me while hiding behind a vase, and you guys look very suspicious to people!" I said with my hands on my hips. "Sorry!" The boys said bowing. I face palmed realizing how embarrassing it was seeing eighteen boys bowing to me.

People started whispering. "Just..please sit down and let me finish my job, order whatever you guys want until I finish working, but you guys are paying stop looking happy." I said while trying to keep my calm sighing. "Yes! Food!" They said loudly cheering as I lead them to a table.

As I walked them to their table I heard some girls snickering and giggling. "Hey! you see them! Some of those guys are cute!" A girl said "Yeah! I know right! We should talk to them later!" Another girl said while they all giggled. I looked at them seeing that the girls are in their twenty's or older so

I coughed saying "Kenma did you do homework?" Acting dumb even though I did my homework already. "Yes, why?" He asked. "Nothing cause I didn't do mine realizing that in HIGH SCHOOL!" I said louder. "Your grades are important." I said finishing my sentence.

I looked at them seeing them making a face like 'oh' to understand that we are all under aged. They all ordered something they wanted and I served to them. "Thank you!" They all said to me. I glared at them still a little upset. They all shrieked but I calmed down a little.

I walked to Kuroo and Kenma saying "I need to talk to you." They both got up walking a little farther away from the group. "What is it?" Kuroo asked. "Its about your job." Kenma said with his usual blank face. "Yeah please don't tell anyone about it!" I asked bowing. "I also want you guys to tell the team that too." Kuroo and Kenma a little suprised then smiled. "Don't be so formal!" Kuroo said rubbing my head laughing. "Of course we won't tell you're our friend." Kenma said calmly. "Thank you." I said in a kind tone "No problem we'll tell both of the teams." Both Kuroo and Kenma said. I sighed with relief again and thanked them again while walking back with them back to the table. "What were you guys talking about?" Tooru-san asked "Nothing." I replied. "Ghah! Why do only Kuroo and Kenma get to know?!" Tooru-san replied whining. "Just wait till later you will know!" I said slightly yelling at him.

"Look you made her mad." Iwa-chan said to Tooru-san. "Whaat! You're mad!" Tooru-san said pouting at me. "Wha..! I never said that?!" Iwa-chan stop making things up!" I said lightly punching his shoulder making me all of us laugh.

After telling them I went to back to work. I grabbed some orders at a couple of tables and went back to grab some trays. As I walked I bumped into someone. "Sorr..y." I said slowly as I looked up and stared. "Sorry!" Replied until he saw who I was. "Oh look who it is!? Guys come here!" He yelled for his friends to come. I stood there in shock not able to move. He bent over saying to his friends "Look its little Kiki-chan. Hah! we should play some more next time" He said while licking his lips. I felt so scared on the verge of crying but I didn't. I didn't want to show everyone how weak I am. "Oi? Say something." He said in front of me. I didn't say anything, my hands were shaking, and I took a step back. "Oi, oi where do you think your going?" He said reaching for my wrist. "Don't touch me..." I said quietly.

"Whaaatt! I can't hear you speak louder!" He replied still trying to grab my wrist.

I took another step back putting my hands to my chest. "Don't touch me!" I yelled with tears coming out of my eyes. "Oh I think someone needs to learn a lesson for being disrespectful." He said walking towards me. I covered my mouth regretting what I said terrified. Tears started coming out of my eyes knowing how scared I was I just stood there. He walked in front of me almost grabbing my hand saying "Let's go to somewhere its quiet." He said smiling while his friends were laughing.

Just as he was about to grab me someone grabbed me from behind. I turned around startled seeing Iwa-chan. "Hey what do you think your doing?" I heard someone say. I looked forward seeing Tooru-san holding his wrist.

"What are you talking about?~ I was just playing?~" He said in a innocent way.

"Akira!" Tooru-san said yelling. Even though I was at a side view I can see all the anger Tooru-san had on his face. "I suggest you turn around and leave." Tooru-san said seriously still hold on to his wrist.

"Tooru-san..." I said quietly. "Whaaat? I didn't even do anything wrong?~ Right guys?" Akira asked his friends. "I didn't do anything right Kiki-chan?~" He said smirking at me.

I filched tugging on to Iwa-chan. "Iwa-chan.." I called out quiet enough for him to hear. Flash backs started coming back into my head causing me to cry more. Iwa-chan hugged me tighter saying

"Its okay your with us now." smiling at me. I felt so safe and hugged him back burying my face into his chest as he patted my head.

"Hey! say something!" Akira yelled "She has nothing to say to you!" Iwa-chan yelled hugging me tighter. "Wha! Why you! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Akria complained. Tooru twisted his wrist making him complain about the pain. "Of course she has nothing to say to you! After what you did to her so I suggest you leave or else." Tooru-san with a very angered face.

"Or else what? Fight hah! I'd like to see you try to! Five against two! Hahaha!" He said confidently laughing. Ugh just hearing that laugh makes me want to puke. Iwa-chan slowly let go of me saying "Go to Kenma okay?" He looked at me in the eyes with kindness then slowly walked me to Kenma and switched to holding Kenma.

I hugged Kenma this time and this time he didn't play games and knew this was a serious situation. He said the same thing as Iwa-chan said to comfort me "Its okay I'm here now." Which made me very happy that they all cared for me. "If two is all you got the lets go right now! I'll let you call your friends if you want! Hahaha!" Akria said with confidence.

"Oh okay then there's no need to call then! Right Iwa-chan!" Tooru-san said shrugging. Akira and his friends stood there confused of what was happening.

"Don't call me that Trashykawa, but yes you are correct about that." Iwa-chan replied.

"Well it doesn't matter there's only three of them! Lets go!" One of Akiras friends yelled. "Wait you guys are counting me?" Kenma said pointing at himself. "Of course the more the more fun! Heh!" Akira said shrugging.

"Okay then how about eighteen of us against five. I heard a young sounding voice say and had a big shadow. I looked up seeing tall Lev smiling about the words he said and looked straight at the boys. "Whoa Lev five against eighteen that's not fair at aaallll." Kuroo said sarcastically swinging his arms back and forth. "Let's get this party started!" Yamamoto came up yelling. "Wait why are you guys counting me?" Kenma said pointing at himself. Everybody got ready to fight as I hugged Kenma tighter. Akira and his friends were sweating and I can tell they were even more nervous when they saw Lev course.

Just about when Akira was going to strike to Tooru-san we heard a giant clap that caught everyone's attention."Eh um" I heard someone say as I see my manager there coughing. "Akaashi-senpai." I called out he made eye contact seeing my state.

"Excuse me but may I ask you boys to leave." "What! Why! They were the ones who started it!" Obviously Akira telling a lie. "If you want I can go see your coaches." "Wait how do you know we play volleyball and our coaches?" One of his friends asked. "Wait I know that name?" One of his other friends said. "Yeah thats Akaashi Keiji the setter of Bokuto one of the top five aces in the country!" The other oned yelled. "Sorry!" Akira's friends yelled and ran of. "Tch! Thoses wusses! You guys are luck this time I'm leaving for your own safety!" Akira yelled running off.

After Akira left I felt more relived than usual sighing. "Are you okay?" Akaashi-senpai asked me. "Yeah sorry for all the trouble senpai." I said apologizing. "No its okay you were in danger anyways. I hope everything went well."

"Oh, oh, oh look who's here!" Kuroo said wrapping around Akaashi-senpai's neck.

"What Kuroo?" Akaashi-senpai asked. "You guys know each other?" I asked Kuroo. "Of course he's Akaashi Keiji the setter to one of the top five aces in the country." Kuroo explained to me. "Oh Goo..d.." I said until I felt very tired and I was feeling dizzy making me fall a little I heard my named being called until I blacked out.  
Third P.O.V

Kimiko blacked out tired. Oikawa caught Kimiko just on time before you fell onto the floor. "She's exhausted and after what happened it was probably not good for her to even remember" Oikawa said putting Kimiko on his back. "So what happened?" Lev asked. "We can explain a different time." Iwaizumi said to the two teams. "Okay its late everyone! Lets go home!" Kuroo said out loud. "Me and Iwaizumi can take Kimiko home. So we'll go on ahead" Oikawa said to everyone.

"See you Akaashi hehe...I'm sure Kimiko would love to meet Bokuto. C'mon Kenma lets go!" Kuroo said grinning at Akaashi.

"Goodbye to you to" Akaashi said sighing.

 **(In the end Oikawa and Iwaizumi took Kimiko home safely So that was the end did you guys like it? I am so sorry this whole time I spelled Tooru wrong so I made changes and It didn't feel right to me when she said chan cause shes younger so I changed it to san.)**


	6. Fukorodani!

**Author's note: Just so nobody is confused there is a member in Aoba Johsai that has the name Akira but the one I made up is a different plus the Akira on Aoba Johsai uses the name for his last name while my Akira uses it for his first name. Just making sure so nobody is confused. Also warning some sexual content in this chapter.**

I woke up in the morning wearing my maid dress in bed. My head started hurting as I recalled what happened last night. I sat up on my bed smelling a feint of nice cologne. I noticed I was wearing an Aoba Johsai sweater. I took it off seeing Iwa-chan's name on it. I smiled realizing that Tooru-san and Iwa-chan took me home. Cause I know Iwa-chan wouldn't let Tooru-san take me home alone. I laughed a little to myself just thinking about it. I stretched getting up from bed taking a long shower. I stood in the hot water spacing out.

*Flashback*

Kimiko is only the manager in this time of year at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High.

"Yeah!" We all cheered. We were all cheering at the block Iwa-chan and Kindaichi did to win the game against Akira's school. "Good Job! Kindaichi and Iwa-chan!" I yelled hugging the both of them laughing. Everyone group hugged. We all grabbed our things leaving with joy. "Hey what do you guys want to eat its Oikawa's treat!" Maki-san yelled to the whole team. "Gahh! Why me!" Tooru-san yelled. "Oh I want curry!" Some of the members yelled. "Hey Kageyama what do you want?" I asked him. "I want Oikawa-san to teach me how to serve." He replied back. *Sigh*"That's Kageyama for sure. Kageyama walked ahead to ask or so called bother Tooru-san to teach him how to serve. "Hey go away!" Tooru-san whined at him.

I laughed a little seeing the good times we all had and that I could get along with everybody now. "Hey I wan...!" I said to everyone to say what I wanted but I couldn't something covered my mouth pulling me back. "Hmph!" I tried to yell but my mouth was shut covered and then something pulled me into the dark. "Where's Kimiko?" I heard someone ask. "Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Someone else said. "Okay we'll wait for her outside." Another person said. No don't leave! I thought to myself. That person dragged me to the locker rooms throwing me to the floor. I looked up seeing Akira.

"Akira?! What are you doing?!" I asked questioned. "What do you think I'm doing." He said with a smile. I looked around seeing all his friends come out of the shadows. They all laughed and smiled. "This is what happens to people who mess with us and for your idiot team never noticing you." He said with a grin. All the sudden a whole bunch of the members started holding me down tight!(Four in total.) "What are you guys doing you guys can't do this!" I yelled to them. "Says who? Hahah!" Akira said with a smile. "You will never get away with this!" I said with a glare. "Oh I will because no one will be able to hear you." He said while putting his hand over my mouth tight. I started struggling trying to scream, kicking, and punching. But they held me down to tight that it started hurting. Then one of the members hand started to go up my shirt! "Hmph!" I tried yelling.

I felt so disgusted and weak. Then another one started pulling my shorts down. While Akira started licking my neck. I panicked so much to all the things they were doing. Touching me all over. No matter what they held on so tight. I cried while they did these things to me and I decided to give up. I slowly let my body go down and do nothing. "Oh so you decided to let us do whatever. Hahah! To think she would give up! But that makes it easier." Akira said. Then Akira reached to take off my my last piece on my waist area. Someone help! I thought to myself crying.

Just then I heard someone call my name. "Kimiko? You here?" Akira and his friends got quiet. I realized it was my chance to escape. I used all my strength to lift myself up. Akira noticed I was trying to escape so I kicked his crotch area and bit his hand. "Ow!" He yelled. "Somebody! Help!" I yelled super loud trying to run away just when I was close to the door I felt my hair being pulled. Never once in my life I felt this much pain. "You're not going anywhere." Akira said with a smile I've never seen before even when he kidnapped me this smile was worse. I was so scared of those eyes I just froze. "You need your lesson taught." He said reaching for my face. Before he almost reached grabbing my face I heard a loud voice. "You bastard!"

I turned seeing Kageyama's face. Kageyama ran kneeing Akira in the face. "Ow! That hurt! You bastard you guys think you guys can just mess with someone older than you huh!" Akira said getting up walking towards me. "Since she's so precious let's see how can protect her by yourself." Akira said in front of me. Then he lifted his foot kicking me on my side. It hurt a lot causing me to scream in pain. "Kimiko!" Kageyama yelled running towards my side. Kageyama helped me stand up. "Let's go." Kageyama said calmly ignoring the people around us. "Hey! Hey! Don't think you can just walk away from us!" Akira yelled. Kageyama just kept on waking. "Oi! Can you hear me!" Akira yelled louder and pissed. "Kageyama stop...*hic*stop" I said crying. "Hey don't ignore Akira!" One of his friends yelled aiming a kick at Kageyama. "Kageyama! Watch out!" I yelled warning him.

Instead of dodging he protected me taking the blow causing Kageyama to take the damage by hitting the wall in the hallway on his back. "Kageyama! Kageyama!" I yelled shaking him. "Don't just ignore us like we're not here." One of Akira's friends said with a frown. "Learn to listen!" He yelled aiming a swing at Kageyama. I ran in front of him to protect him even though I knew I was going to take the blow I shut my eyes. I waited awhile to feel the pain but I didn't? I slowly opened my eyes seeing Matsu-san holding the players wrist. "What's going on here? He asked with his calm voice but after seeing my state you can tell he was a little angered. "Let go this is none of your business!" The player yelled jerking his wrist out of Matsu-san's hand. " I wonder how captain would feel if.." Matsu-san said until he was interrupted "Your captain won't know anything." Akira said kicking the wall next to him while his hands were in his pockets. "What~? Captain did you year that!? Our Ace too." Matsu-san said sarcastically. "Oh loud and clear." Two people said at the same time. I turned seeing Tooru-san and Iwa-chan.

"What do you think you're doing with our manager." Iwa-chan asked the volleyball team. The team didn't reply knowing they were caught. "Oi! I asked a question!" Iwa-chan yelled. "Pffftt...Hahahaha!" Akira started laughing out of know where. "This is what happens to people that mess with us! So what! You gonna punch me knowing the consequences." Akira said leaning in front of Iwa-chan. "Is that a threat?" Tooru-san went in front of Iwa-chan standing face to face with Akira. "I don't know maybe it is?" Akira said shrugging his shoulders. "But that doesn't matter right now. Right little Kiki-chan. You should join our team we could have more fun." Akira said smiling taking a step towards me. I held Kageyama tighter. *BAM!* A loud noise came out of nowhere?! I looked seeing a hole in the wall next to Akira. "I won't miss next time." Tooru-san said straight forward. "Wha..! You!" Akira yelled startled. His friends came up to back him up. "Don't ever mess with our kohai's...Get out of my face!" Tooru-san yelled in a serious tone yelling with an angered face. For the first time ever I saw him mad. Akira and his friends left after seeing Tooru's anger.

Everybody came running towards me. "Are you okay?!"? Kindaichi asked. "Yeah...Yeah..*hic* *sniff* Thanks to you guys..ugh." I said crying with relief. "But *sniff* is Kageyama okay?" I asked looking up at him. His beautiful blue eyes were so cold and lost. Kageyama hugged me tighter. "Kageyama?" I asked worried. "I'm glad you're safe." Kageyama put his sweater over me and one of the other managers went to go get extra clothes after knowing what happened. I changed into my extra clothes and the members from the volleyball team surrounded me protecting me, watching everyone, and looking out for Akira's team.

Oikawa's P.O.V

I wasn't there to witness it. I wasn't there to protect her...I didn't do anything at all...

After everything that happened to Kimi-chan we took her to the bus safely. She sat down and slept on Kageyama's shoulder. A couple weeks later everything was still usual. Well..sort of. Kimiko and everyone came to school and practice like always but Kimiko was more quiet...Even when she tried to hide it with a smile I knew it wasn't real. She was more afraid of people touching her. She was more cautious of everyone. Technically she was scared and traumatized because of what happened to her.

Just today Kindaichi came up to her grabbing her shoulder. She panicked so much she ended up shoving him. "Sorry I..." She said with a terrified face realizing what she did. "No It's okay." Kindaichi said calmly standing up. "I-I...I" Kimi-chan said over and over. I realized she was panicking a lot so I went up to her slowly, grabbed her shoulders, and put my forehead on hers to make eye contact with her. "Kimi-chan Its okay. Kindaichi is fine you just need to calm down a bit." I said slowly and calmly. She looked at me a little scared still but then she started calming down. "Sorry...I just don't know what to do anymore." She sadly said. "It's okay everyone is here for you. We won't do any of those terrible things to you because we all care about you." I said with a calm smile. "Its probably gonna take some time but...Try hard okay?" I said to her smiling. It was even hard for me to smile...Yeah she was hurt but she wasn't the only one.

"Hey..." She asked bringing my attention back. "Ah. Y-yes." I replied. "I may be fake smiling but I know you are too. You know I know you very well as well as you know me." She said straight out knowing. "I-I'm okay. Of course I am! I'm just glad your okay as well as everyone else!" I said with a fake grin. "Okay if you say so..." She said to me calmly. "Do you think I would just say that? You liar." She said to me a little sad and left out of my grasp. "Kimi-cha..." I tried to call out but it was useless. Instead of telling her the truth I hurt her...

Kageyama's P.O.V

I hate myself so much. I couldn't do anything. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't protect her...

I want to hug her so much. I just want to say sorry and do anything I can for her. Recently I haven't been talking to her. I made a goal to show her I can make her happy. I decided that I would devote myself to volleyball and win nationals. I know its a big goal but I can do it if I focus and concentrate. Ever since that day I could barley notice when someone talked to me

"..Yama..Ka..Kageyama...Tobio...King of The Court!" Someone yelled. I turned around "Don't call me that!" I yelled. Just then I realized that it was Kimiko. "Oh what.." I replied calmly. "Goodness you never pay attention anymore that's why I have to call you that." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Oh sorry.." I replied "I was wondering if you wanted to walk home go get ice cream after practice!" She said cheerfully. "Sorry I can't I have to stay a little later to practice more." I said rejecting her offer. "Oh it's okay um..ehh...umm- I wasn't feeling well anyways! I'll just go ahead! Bye!" She said grabbing her back quickly running off. "Wai.." I said but she already ran off. I shook my head. I need to practice more get stronger I will do it by myself if I have to.  
 **Couple Days Later**

Oikawa P.O.V

After awhile I noticed that Kimi-chan and Tobio-chan stopped talking for awhile. They stopped hanging out and eating lunch together. But Kageyama wasn't the only that hasn't talked to her in awhile... I am also one of the people she doesn't talk much to anymore. Every time we see each other I attempt to say hi but when she notices me she ignores me and walks away quickly. Whenever I saw her she acted like she was fine but I knew she wasn't..She looked like she wanted to bawl all her tears out. But she just held it in because nobody close to her to be by her side anymore. One day I noticed that some of my fangirls started to talk to her more often. She had a worried face every time they came to talk to her. I know exactly how my fangirls are, crazy, obsessed, and always up to something. I felt like something wasn't right so I decided to spy on what the fangirls were talking about. "Hey recently that whatever manager girl hasn't been talking to Oikawa-kun anymore." One of the girls said. "Yeah I started to notice that too!" The girls said snickering about it. "I guess the threats and picking got to her. Heh." The leader of the fan club said. Picking? Threats?! When did this even start I thought to myself. Maybe that's why she's been avoiding me too. Was it for her own sake maybe mine?! I thought to myself. I was so selfish! I only worried about myself talking to her instead of talking to her, helping her, looking out for her so I went to go look for her. I turned around noticing that the girls weren't there anymore but I just ignored it and kept walking to look for her that was all I needed...  
To Be Continued...  
 **Ik this is crazy I was going to make it long enough for her to meet Bokuto but ugh I've been so busy and Im grounded for personal reasons but I hope my readers can understand and maybe the next chapter she can see him love u guys and will miss u guys I might be gone for a short absence again even thought I just got back goodbye!** ️? ﾟﾘﾞ?


	7. update important

I'm so sorry for being gone my readers but I have an announcement to make. I will be staring this over . I read my story realizing a lot of things didn't make sense and go with the flow. My grammar was really off and it just argh! Yeah but the story plot will still be the same yet different so imma copy and paste something. I feel like I might change a lot and I'm sorry if you guys are upset because you guys might read the same thing but please forgive me thank you for enjoying my story so far love you guys!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾑﾍ


End file.
